Katie Cassidy
Katie Cassidy (1986 - ) Film Deaths: *''When a Stranger Calls (2006)'' [Tiffany]: Strangled to death (off-screen) by Tommy Flanagan in the woods outside the house; her body is shown afterwards when Camilla Belle discovers her in the bathroom. *''Taken (2008)'' [Amanda]: Injected with an overdose of heroin (off-screen) by Arben Bajraktaraj; her body is shown afterwards when Liam Neeson discovers her. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)'' [Kris Fowles]: Vertically slashed across her chest by Jackie Earle Haley with his sharp metal claws in her dream (causing her to be thrown around the room and slashed in the real world as well with huge blood splatter), as Thomas Dekker looks on in horror (see also Amanda Wyss' death in the original film). *''Wolves at the Door (2016)'' [Sharon Tate]: Killed (off-screen) Television Deaths: *''Harper's Island: Gasp (2009)'' [Trish Wellington]: Surprisingly stabbed in the side of the stomach by Christopher Gorham as she embraces him out of relief. *''Arrow: Legends of Yesterday (2015)'' [Laurel Lance]: Vaporized (along with Emily Bett Rickards, Danielle Panabaker and David Ramsey) when Casper Crump causes a megablast from the Staff of Horus (This timeline is altered, however, due to Grant Gustin running fast enough to go back to the previous day, so Katie survives the episode). *''Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine (2016)'' [Laurel Lance]: Dies in the hospital after being stabbed previously in the stomach with an arrow by Neal McDonough as Stephen Amell, David Ramsey, Willa Holland and Emily Bett Rickards look on. (Starting with the fifth season, Katie begins appearing as Laurel's Earth-2 doppelganger, Black Siren though she also appeared as Black Siren in the second season of The Flash.) Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of David Cassidy *Ex-girlfriend of Jesse McCartney Gallery Katiecassidy.jpg|Katie Cassidy in When a Stranger Calls KatieCassidyHarper'sIsland.jpg|Katie Cassidy in Harper's Island: Gasp. A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street__1080___KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0633.jpg|Katie Cassidy in A Nightmare on Elm Street Laurel Lance Death.PNG|Katie Cassidy in Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine. Cassidy, Katie Cassidy, Katie Cassidy, Katie Cassidy, Katie Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Blondes Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Pierre Morel Movies Category:Supernatural cast members Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Harper's Island Cast Members Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Deaths in the Supernatural universe Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily injection Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by bodily injuries Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily vaporization Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily strangulation Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Daughters Category:Historical death scenes Category:People murdered by Freddy Krueger